The No Man
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: You always hear about the Yes man. What about the No man? NILEY!


Sorry guys, the next thing I'll upload is A dying love chapter when it's done. Sorry this is short.

Also it is another one shot.

Miley was sitting the lap of her boyfriend Nate Grey. They were very sitting peacefully on the beach enjoying each other's company. Nate was stroking Miley's hair with his hand while Miley leant on his chest with her eyes closed. Miley looked up to Nate and locked eyes with him before speaking.

"Do I ever cross your mind?"

Nate froze for a second before responding. He took a breath and looked down at her. "No"

Miley froze and sat up properly, Nate's hand dropped from her hair; she swore her heart stopped beating.

"Do you like me?" She asked wondering why Nate was acting strangely. They had been dating for three years and he never gave her the impression that he never actually liked her.

He swallowed and looked out to the sea. "Not really". Miley's heart dropped and she got out of his lap. Her eyes were starting to sting.

Her breathing started going raspy, her head felt like it was spinning. "Do you want me?" Miley chocked out.

Nate closed his eyes before replying with the heart breaking word. "No"

Miley tried to blink back the tears as she stood up. "Would you cry if I left?"

Nate shook his head. "No"

Miley let out a gut wrenching sob. She brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Would you live for me?

"No" Nate watched her take a step back from him. He blinked slowly not taking his eyes of her.

Miley bit her quivering lip before saying "Would you do anything for me?" She dug her nails into her hand waiting to see if he cared about her at all.

"No" he replied standing up as well.

"Choose me or your life" Miley questioned, this would be her make or break question.

Nate took a step towards her and answered "My life"

Miley couldn't take it; her heart felt like it had ripped into a thousand pieces. For the whole three years she thought that cared about her, she thought that their relationship meant something to him.

Rain started to fall from the sky onto the broken hearted girl. She turned around in shock and pain and ran away. She ran along the sandy beach, the rain pelting down on her.

Nate ran after her straight away and caught up with her easily.

"Miley" he called as he got near her, he could hear her sobs and it broke his heart. When he finally reached her, her hair was flying everywhere and she was soaked but she still looked like the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"Miley, the reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.  
The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.  
The reason I don't want you is because I need you.  
The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.  
The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.  
The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life!" Nate said holding onto her arm softly, he too was crying now. Miley took in a jagged breath and faced him.

"Really?" She asked, the rain was still falling from the sky and onto her face mixing with her tears.

"Miley, I've never been so sure about something in my entire life! I love you so much it hurts, I would die for you because if you did die I wouldn't be able to live without you. Everything I do, I always have you in my mind. No matter what I do to get my attention away from you nothing works. Miley you're my life, my soul and I would do anything for you"

Miley smiled weakly before crashing her lips to Nate's. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and she brought her up to his neck. The passion they were giving off was enough to spark and set alight the whole country.

Nate suddenly pulled back. Miley looked at him confused, her lips were still tingling after the breath taking kiss. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

Miley gasped when she realised what it was, she brought her hands up to her mouth and started squealing quietly.

Nate got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond engagement ring she had ever seen. He looked up at her and her hands dropped from her mouth, the rain splattering on the ground. He took her left and held it.

"Miley, I know we are only twenty years old but I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour and make me the happiest man alive, Will you marry me Miley?"

Miley's heart swelled as he spoke his voice felt like silk against her skin. She squealed before replying. "YES!" as soon as the ring was placed onto her finger Nate stood up and Miley launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, the heat radiated off both their bodies so the falling pain didn't bother them at all. Once they pulled back Miley whispered over the wind. "I love you so much Nate"

"I love you too Miley" He said pulling her into another breath taking kiss.

**Hey guys again. **

**I promise the next thing I will upload will be A dying love chapter. **

**I was reading through some peoples profiles and I kept coming across this. **

**So I thought why not make it into a one shot. So here you are!**

**I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana or Camp Rock. Or this awesome boy girl thingy. **


End file.
